A Day in the Life of Eggs Benedict
by PixelSpider
Summary: A day in the life of Eggs Benedict is usually normal, but this time, it isn't. He will meet new friends, fight off killer robots, and discover the mysteries of the establishment he worked at called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


I arrived home from my long, exhausting job, I got my exotic butters, so I am ready to butter my popcorn for season two of that one show. Well, that was short. Each episode is like, a minute long so that was pretty bad. I need to go to bed, anyway. I got up the next morning, realizing that my job uniform was gone…..WAIT! That one weird tubing robot thingy took it to go into the real world! That is _really_ bad!

If he used that uniform to get into the real world…..then he could KILL people! I did not think of that. I'm going to call the police.

So I called the police, and they didn't believe me, so they're That thing is going to PAY! TAKING MY JOB UNIFORM!?, NOT ONE MY WATCH! So I decided that I was a _little_ too harsh on him. You know what, I don't need that job uniform anyway. Besides, I quit the job. Circus Baby's Pizza World wasn't that good anyway.

So I decided that trying to get the uniform wasn't really a good idea because the Ennard guy might kill me. Wait….I realized that if he uses screwed. Next thing you know, I got a call from the police saying that one of their troops got killed by a robot-thingy. Told them so.

I didn't think about the KIDS. Well, now it's up to me to stop Ennard. So I got on my fake police uniform and got into my car and drove to the biggest place in the city, the Army Facility. Legend says that it was built over a old attraction called "Fazbear's Fright". Whatever that is. Anyway, I arrived there just in time.

When I got inside, nearly the whole town was in the building. I asked why, and sure enough, they said it was because a killer robot. So I went outside and the first thing I saw was the robot named Ennard. I stood there, we were looking face-to-face, standing _very_ still. Then, a very large saw came rolling out of the robot, aiming at me. I ducked just in time, so I of me, going into the sewers. I was safe once again….except…. **I was still alive.** was safe, **for now.** But then, he released a special gas, which made me sleep.

When I woke up, I was in a large, dirty room, full of animatronic parts…..WAIT…...THOSE PARTS BELONG TO THE FUNTIMES! Then, the next thing I saw was a large, claw-like scoop. After that, I realized I was tied to a bed, and then I heard a loud alarm. I didn't know what to expect, until **the scooper hit me.**

 **After** a couple hours, I woke up in my bathroom, looking in the mirror. I opened my eyes, and I realized what had happened.

I was scooped. My insides were all gone now, and now **it** is inside of me. Ennard is inside of me. It was my end, and the city's.

I couldn't save them because I am now the thing that made them scared in the first place. There was no way I could make it their **happiest day.** But then I actually thought with my animatronic brain for once. **I knew what to do. I had an idea.**

What I could do is try to fight back Ennard by being outside, waving to the neighbors, and since I have no veins, my skin can rot of. Once it starts rotting and becomes bad, Ennard will eventually jump out of my skin, finding someone else. It's the perfect plan!

The next day, I started the plan by walking outside and waving to the neighbors. They all waved back, and they seemed happy. Then, I tried this everyday, until one by one, a neighbor would go back inside their house because of how scary I was looking. That last day, all anyone could see was the animatronic parts inside of me, and no one was even outside, waving anymore. I knew this plan would work, but the thing didn't get out of me yet until, finally, all of the animatronic parts just suddenly spilled out, going into the sewers.

 _The town was quiet at first, but then it seemed a little bit too quiet…_

I was now an empty monster, with only one soul. I slowly walked back home, got in my bed, and went to sleep. _The next day…_ I got up and watched TV, and it was STILL the same show. I got bored _really_ quick. But then I realized how quiet it was outside…

I went outside to check, at nobody was in the neighborhood, except a little girl. She was wearing a bright pink dress and had orange hair with a small green bow at the end. "Who are you?", asked the little girl. I replied with my name, but then she told me her name was Charlie.

I was still wondering why it was so quiet in town, so I drove to the nearest police station. Once I arrived there, _nobody was there._ Now I got REALLY suspicious. I then realized one small thing….I could ask the little girl.

So I went to go ask Charlie, but she still didn't want to help. At this moment I got _real_ mad. I then forced her, then she decided to helped. We then set off our journey to find what happened to everyone else.

Me and Charlie first looked at the place we suspected… Freddy Fazbears's Pizza. Once we got inside, we saw no animatronic on stage, but only Freddy himself. When we went to go look in the bathrooms, a purple hand grabbed us both and took us.

We woke up in a room full of animatronic heads. We saw Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy heads scattered all over the place. A metal endoskeleton was sitting on an old wooden table with dark, soulless eyes. Me and Charlie were scared. We then saw the purple bunny grab an empty Freddy head and try to force it onto us.

I grabbed a wrench and hit the bunny in the head, knocking it out. Once it fell on the ground, we ran away as fast as we could. We left the pizzeria, leaving the animatronics behind. Since we can't investigate that place right now, we have to go somewhere else.

The next place we investigated was Circus Baby's Pizza World AKA Afton Robotics Inc. Once we found a way inside, Charlie was getting scared. She wanted to leave. She didn't want her parents to know she was gone for long. We had to make this quick. We found the elevator, so I pressed the down button and off we go.

Once the elevator arrived, we both got out and crawled through the vents. It smelled so bad in there, _almost like a rotting corpse_. The vent lead to the primary control module, which had the shock and light control panels. We saw Ballora and Funtime Foxy on their stages, but they we both staring right at us with those silver eyes…

They saw us, so I knew that me and Charlie had to use the controlled shock. I pressed the red shock button, which had put both of them back to their stages. Me and Charlie then heard a voice over the speaker, saying to go into the next vent. "Please continue on while I open the vent door", said the voice. Me and Charlie followed his instructions.

The next vent lead to the Circus Control room, which had a lot of control panels. There was 3 windows, each facing Circus Baby's stage. In front of that was a desk full of dials and buttons. Above the windows was four lights, each a different color. The shocks buttons were in this room as well, the exact same as the ones in the primary control.

I saw glowing green eyes behind the window, so I knew that was Baby. I pressed the shock button, but it didn't work. The lights just flashed and flickered, and the voice came on again. "Let me restart the power", it said "This will include the oxygen, doors, lights, and the system itself." I knew this was a bad idea. If the doors opened, then the animatronics would find us.

The room grew dark, and I was worried. "I'm scared", said Charlie. I tried to calm her down, but that was when a tiny boy-like animatronic came through the vent. _Bidybab._ I knew the solution. I hid under the desk, pulling Charlie in with me. I then pulled the plate to close the entrance so Bidybab wouldn't get in. The breathing of me and Charlie made Bibybab find out location. They looked through the holes of the plate, pulling it open.

I tried to pull it back shut, but they wouldn't budge. They kept pulling, leaving me out of breath. Charlie wanted to get out, but I tried telling her she couldn't. The Bidybab finally left, leaving me

and Charlie in peace. Me and Charlie crawled out of the open plate, leaving the Circus Control room.

Once we did this, the power flashed back on, turning on the oxygen and closing all the locked doors. This was me and Charlie's chance to leave, so we got to the elevator and left the establishment.

Outside we found a car for employees, so since I worked here before, and got and and drove off. Charlie told me where she lived, besides, her parents were probably dead worried by now. I took her home, waving my last goodbye to as she opened the car door and left. With this new body and meeting new friends, this was the weirdest and best day of my life.

The End


End file.
